


A Day Off

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, F/M, Female Reader, Love, Male Orc - Freeform, Monster - Freeform, Monster Boyfriend, Orc, Orcs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teratophilia, monster orc, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: Requested Work:"Could I request M!Orc with female human reader. Reader is innocent, soft, busty, cute, short. [NSFW would be great]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124
Collections: Terato/Exo





	A Day Off

“Do you come here often?”

You glanced up from your book and laughed softly at your orc boyfriend. “Don’t be silly.”

“Silly, me?” He touched his chest as dropped the laundry basket onto the bed. “I would never.”

“I think so.” You placed the bookmark in between the pages and closed the book. “Need help?”

“Na, I let you do it last time.” His big orc hands started digging around. He liked to do the laundry from small to big items.

You laid down on your stomach and placed your head into your hands. “How was work?”

“Crazy as usual. How was yours? You had the day off.”

“It was okay.” Your boyfriend moved the basket into the floor and moved the smaller folded items to the bedside table. “A little boring.”

He grinned at you. “Need something to spice your day up?”

“Like what?” You asked. He gave you a knowing look and stood up by the bedside. His form was huge as all orcs were. You breathed outward and rolled over to lay on your back. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You know what I mean…” he crawled into the bed and looked over you.

“I don’t!” You laughed and reached up to run a finger over his tusks.

“I could maybe show you a thing or two.”

Heat blossomed in your face as he leaned down, kissing gently on your exposed neck and shoulders. “You’re so cute, so little. All mine.”

Nervous giggles bubbled up. You wrapped an arm around his neck and gently stroked the back of his neck as his mouth pressed hot kisses into your skin. You were wrapped in his love and falling deeper into it with every passing moment.

The two of you became a tangle of limbs in no time. Your kisses were melting into his. Neither of you wanted to let go. His hands roamed the softness of your curves. You shivered and shook under his touch. Your body was warming up underneath all the attention. His tongue dipped into your mouth leaving you thoughtless underneath all the attention. Your body got heavy as you were utterly relaxed beneath him.

The kisses deepened. You heard the fumbling of clothes as his belt hit the floor and his pants came undone. You tentatively slid your hands underneath his shirt to touch the emerald skin beneath. He made a noise that was muffled from the kisses. He pulled away long enough to gather some breath as saliva connected the two of you. You felt all the blood in your face as your shy nature had your heart racing. Your body on the other hand was entirely receptive to his advances. You wiggled your way out of the top layer of your clothes, leaving just your intimate attire. Your boyfriend yanked his shirt off, the orc in peak shape for his species.

He pulled you back close to him and rolled over, leaving you on top as his fingers worked with experience on your body. Your bra was gone quickly for him to press his mouth against your tender skin. His hands rubbed your voluptuous chest with need as his hips bucked up into you. He was eager. You could feel his hard erection barely contained from the thin fabric of his briefs. Pathetic noises left your body as he had your body on fire. You were getting slick from the attention with extra help from him rubbing against your clothed sex. Every grind he pressed against you, your body dripped from its core and soaked into your panties.

He pulled your panties to the side with swift movement and dipped a finger into you. A surprised noise slipped past your parted lips and hid your face in his chest. He laughed softly and started working your hole with a thick, orc finger. You were shivering, shaking mess. Your hands held his shoulders and gasped for air against his skin as more noises filled the air. One finger became two as you were melting into a puddle. He stretched your hole out, preparing you for what was to come. He hand disappeared from you for a quick second and the sound of plastic entered the air. You looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes as he opened a condom above the top of you. His hands made quick work of it, protecting the two of you with a swift movement. You sat up on top of him and tried to help.

He patted your hip and eased you back down. Your boyfriend could manhandle you so easily. He rubbed himself between your folds to spread your slick all over his cock. You were blushing like crazy and quivering. He moved your hips up and slowly slid himself in. It was too much. It felt so good and pressed in all the right ways. You slid back down and pressed your mouth against his with your hands against his chest. His hips did all the work. He moved in and out of you with ease.

It was quiet in the room because all your noises between the two of you were muffled from your kissing. His held onto your hips and moved you. His pace started out slow but quickened in no time. He filled you up so easily. The bed creaked and squeaked from the movement of the heavy orc. His fingers gripped your body in almost bruising embrace but you’d cherish every little bruise.

It felt so good at the angle he was at. It always rubbed different in this position. The two of you parted from your kiss which left you gasping for air. More of your pathetic noises left your body as he adjusted his position to make you louder. A hand slipped between your bodies as he toyed with clit. It was almost impossible in the position but the two of you fit like puzzle pieces well enough that he knew just how to do it. You were cumming before long, squealing into his shoulder as your body quaked with sweet release. Your inner walls twitched and spasmed around his cock. It wasn’t long before he became loud with erratic movement. He chased his own release following yours and stilled only once he fully was sheathed inside of you.

It was silent as you came down from your high. You snuggled into him and closed your eyes as you fell asleep to your sweet orc boyfriend.


End file.
